Crux Rascals
Rascals Crux(VRRM123) was born into the Rascals Mob on March 15, 2009. His mother was Blondie and his father was Grus, who were the dominant couple at the time. His litter-mates sistes were, Ara(VRRF126), Lyra(VRRF128) and Vela(VRRF124), and his litter-mates brothers were Izar(VRRM125) and VRRM127. When they were four months old, their mother Blondie was predated. Crux and his litter-mates were the last pups of Blondie. Dominance was taken by his aunt Islay. In September Islay was killed, that same month and Crux's older sister half Sancerre took over dominance. At eight months Crux's brother VRRM127 disappeared. In January 2010 Rioja gave birth to three pups. Crux was wasn't old enough yet to help with babysitting. His older cousin Tigi and Grigio left the Rascals, making Crux one of the eldest males in the mob, along with his brother Izar. Crux and his four siblings reached their first year of age. Both Lyra and Ara produced litters, Crux helped to babysit and care for his sisters pups. Crux didn't rove much after he reach a year old, choosing to stay home with the mob, till he was around two. Crux started to rove more and more than any other males in the Rascals at the time. He and his brother Izar went roving in June 2011 and again in July. In August Crux went roving by himself but in Janaury 2012, Crux went roving with his brother Izar and nephew Lazy Useless B**Tard. In February 2012, Crux went roving by himself. In March the Rascals encountered a wild group, Crux found one of the pups and brought it back to the Rascals. It looked like it would be adopted into the Rascals, Sancerre had just given birth to a litter a month prior, however the wild group came back for the pup taking with them. In October his father Grus sadly died and Crux became the new dominant male. However he did not stay long and in December Crux went roving with Potjie. Kung Fu The two males came across the Kung Fu Mob who had just lost the dominant male Ningaloo. It was easy for the two rovers to join because all the natal males were away roving. Crux established himself as the dominant male beside Kleintjie, the dominant female. In January 2013, Crux allowed another Rascal male Dizzie to join the group. Being almost two years younger, the male posed little threat to Crux. Kleintjie became pregnent that same month. Crux was probably the father of the litter. However, she aborted the next month. Kleintjie aborted her last two litters due to the on going drought. In July 2013 a large group split left the Kung Fu with just six members, two female and four males. In August Kleintjie disappeared after becoming very sick, leaving the last Kung Fu female Cronenberg as the new dominant female. However shortly after Croneberg took dominance, all the males started to take to roving including Crux. He went roving twice and visited the Ewoks before returning to the Kung Fu, all the males returned to the mob by the end of the mob. Sadly, Crux was found dead in September, 2013. The cause of his death remains unknown. Links Rascals Mob Blondie Rascals Grus Rascals Category:Rascals meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats